


Alfredo

by monkeyonthelam



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Food, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine and Zach Quinto give each other BJs in a giant pool filled with pasta. Yes you read that right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfredo

“What are you doing?” Chris yells out the kitchen window to his boyfriend in the back yard.

“You will see soon enough. And trust me you will enjoy it. Please don’t look and stay out of the kitchen, I want it to be a surprise. You will never guess what it is. I love you babe!” Zach screams back.

Chris scoffs as he goes to sit on the couch to watch TV. When Zach gets like this it is better to leave him alone. If he doesn’t want his company, Noah and Harold will be there for him. Chris doesn’t see Zach, but for a few glimpses of him leaving the kitchen with a giant steaming pot. Chris rubs Noah behind his ears just like he likes and asks “What is your daddy doing?” Noah’s only answer is cuddling closer. Chris hears the hose in the backyard. Hopefully, he is almost done. The tension is mounting.

Two episodes of “Dirty Jobs with Mike Rowe” later, Zach finally joins Chris on the couch. “Listen babe,” Zach says to Chris, “It is time to go outside. I need to show you something. Oh and yeah, strip to your boxers.” Zach gets off the couch and starts walking towards the door to the backyard, taking a piece of clothes off each step.

Chris his rubs his couch-mate for the day behind the ears. He whispers in Noah’s doggie ears,”I better see what he wants. It will be worth it. You have a very creative daddy.”

Chris finally leaves the couch, takes off his shirt and his pants and heads to the backyard to see what his Zach has cooked up.

The first thing Chris sees is Zach standing next to a 3 foot tall inflatable pool. As he walked closer it looked to be full of noodles. Perplexed, Chris turns to Zach, “Is that pasta?”

“Linguini actually, it is skinnier. If you were Italian you would know that. There is some water in there too, this was all the macaroni the store had. Now we are going to dive in. It will be like nothing you ever felt.” Zach grins a mischievous grin. “Am I going to have throw you in?”

“Like you could even pick me off of the ground, Quinto.” Chris pushes past Zach, takes a running start and jumps in to the pool head first. When Chris emerges from the noodles. “Come on Quinto.” Chris picks up a hand of the squishy foodstuff and chucks it at Zach’s face.

“You are so going to pay for that,” Zach said as he ran towards his goop covered boyfriend and jumped in.

Zach pulls Chris down into a sitting position. The gooey mixture coming up to their chins. Zach then takes his noodle filled hands and smashes into his hair. Zach then wraps his legs around Chris’s waist and and pulls him close through the glop with his ankles. Once his lover is inches away Zach pulls Chris’s face to his with his hands. He then proceeds to kiss him. Zach is glad he cooked the noodles because some of them enter Chris’s mouth. Zach slurps the noodles out of his mouth and attacks his face again. Chris counters by pushing Zach against the flimsy pool wall. The slimy mixture flows over their shoulders and smooshes behind Zach’s back as they move, Chris’s tongue never leaving Zach’s mouth. Zach shoves his arms down into the slop. He squeezes the noodles in his fingers and begins to smear it down Chris’s lower back and into his boxers. As Zach fills the boxers with the gelatinous mixture, they start to slide down Chris’s legs. Zach’s hands starting to press the noodles into the curvature into his ass. At this new sensation, Chris breaks the kiss and pulls his face back while keeping the rest of his body still.

“I have an idea babe, but you need to stand up,” Chris manages to say, “Can you do that for me?”

Zach obliges, and Chris smooshes in the goop as he moves to a kneeling position in front of Zach. Zach’s cock is lying on the surface of the slime. Chris dips his chin into the slop and starts to take in his head into his mouth while he starts to lightly squeeze his balls. Chris then takes more Zach into his mouth as Zach’s dick reaches terminal stiffness. As Zach feels himself getting hard he squeezes Chris’s shoulder so hard that the noodles stuck in the crossfire ooze through his fingers. Chris’s hands move to Zach’s lower back as he moves to capture Zach’s entire length in his mouth. Chris starts to suck harder and Zach squeezes his shoulder tighter than he thought possible. In order to finish him off, Chris’s hands move back to Zach’s balls. As Zach begins to come he sinks down into the glop and his cock falls out of Chris’s mouth, Zach’s come adds to the squishy mixture and adds a creaminess to it. If Zach had his wits about him he would say that it looks like Alfredo sauce, but he doesn’t and has to settle with just thinking it. As Zach flirts with the edge of consciousness, he sees Chris slurp the come covered pasta. This act wakes Zach up enough to muster any strength he has left to tackle Chris backwards into the goop. He then proceeds to place lazy kisses on his face and chest. His kisses finally leads to the hem of Chris’s boxers. Chris pulls his own boxers off to encourage Zach to continue. With the boxers removed, Zach places an open mouth kiss on Chris’s head which has been fully erect since he doesn’t know how long. That slight touch is all Chris needs to add his spunk to their special mixture. The come soaked noodles squish between their lips and they take a final kiss. As they stand up to get out of the pool, some of the noodles overflow over the side. Like clockwork, Noah runs outside and begins to chow down on the forgotten eatables.

“Bad doggy. That is yucky. Let’s get you some real food,” Zach says as he leans down to greet his forgotten pup.

“You were right, that was like nothing I ever felt. It was amazing. I love it when you get creative. Let’s get a shower, we are coated in slime and is getting sticky as it dries,” Chris says.

“I am glad my flights of fancy are appreciated,” Zach says as he closes the door behind them, “and a shower sounds good. I think we should avoid all starch for dinner though.”

“Agreed,” Chris says with a smile.


End file.
